


Smile

by Gizmo



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because some things are worth smiling. Even for Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just because sometime Grantaire is too sad in the drabble and the fic around. I needed to write happy fluff tonight. - xx

When Grantaire open his eyes and see Enjolras sleeping, holding his pillow and all relaxed, he couldn’t help to smile.

  
When he open his phone and had five text of a drunk Eponine saying she finally kissed Courfeyrac, he couldn’t help to smile.

When he took his first coffee, he couldn’t help to smile.

When he took a new canvas and start painting nonsense just for the fun of it, he couldn’t help to smile.

When he opened the radio and his favorite song, the one that reminded him of his first I love you with Enjolras, he couldn’t help to smile.

When he heard the sleepy voice of his boyfriend talking already to Combeferre about their meeting tonight, he couldn’t help to smile.

When he smells eggs being bake, he couldn’t help to smile.

When he looked at his phone and Eponine was freaking out because she slept with Courfeyrac, he couldn’t help to smile.

When he took his first cigarette, he couldn’t help to smile.

When his painting starts to look like his boyfriend, he couldn’t help to smile.

When Jehan send him a picture of his new floral tattoo that he help design, he couldn’t help to smile.

When Enjolras slip his head in the art room to tell him that breakfast was ready, he couldn’t help to smile.

And when he sat down at the table and listen to Enjolras talking about the news with passion while playing with his finger, he couldn’t help to smile.

After all, not everything was a reason to drink. Some things are the reason to smile


End file.
